Blog użytkownika:SHERMAN222/Rozdział 1 - Poznaj swój raj cz. 3
Dziesięć kucy, trzy pegazy, dwa jednorożce i pięć zwykłych kucyków praktycznie nie mieliśmy z nimi szans, więc szybka decyzja, odsunąłem się a Riff wypalił z Obu Vulcanów, widziałem to jak w zwolnionym tępie, pociski leciały by odbić się, wbić, zrykoszetować wraz z toważyszącymi przy tym iskrami, ci którzy mieli nieszczęście zostać trafionym w ciało padali na twarz, wraz z jęknięciem, uderzali w ściany, przewracali na bok. Śmierć miała sporo roboty, z oddziału wielkości 10 kucyków zostały tylko przeorane resztki, dwaj mieli jeszcze mniej szczęścia pociski pokaleczyły ich nogi i teraz leżeli błagając o litość, ciekawe zjawisko ułamek sekundy temu byli gotowi wpakować w nas serię z M4 , i po raz pierwszy poczułem że mi ich żal, mogłem zabijać w wirtualnym szkoleniu, ale widok masakry był nie do zniesienia, popatrzyłem badawczo na Riffa, miał w oczach to co ja. - Idziemy zakomunikowałem i ruszyłem przy ścianie w stronę załomu, gdyby nie porywczość zbrojmistrza nie opowiadał bym tego teraz, gdy byłem przy załomie seria z Miniguna rozkruszyła ścianę. - Macie, wy małe skur*ysyny!! kolejna seria i przeładowywanie, wychyliłem się i oddałem kilka strzałów, niestety nie celnych. - Mam cię! seria przeleciała niebezpiecznie blisko mojej głowy, kolejna decyzja wychylam się z P.A.T.S i prawdopodobnie dostaję potężną serię prosto w łeb, albo strzelam z granatnika. Wybór był oczywisty, przelewitowałem M4 za załom i wystrzeliłem z granatnika, rozległo się krótkie acz subtelne puknięcie, a granat poleciał po to by rozbić się na twarzy zbrojmistrza, skuleni za załomem usłyszeliśmy wybuch a chwilę potem o ścianę uderzyły resztki Zbrojmistrza i jego pancerza, cały korytaż był uwalany resztkami i krwią. - O Ku*wa! stary wyje*ałeś zbrojmistrza w powietrze!, my Master! - Heh , ma się ten talent nie byłem dumny z tego co zrobiłem ale, jeśli oni wybrali wojnę jako rozwiązanie stwierdziłem że dam im wszystko czego chcą. - Dobra do wrót, zostały jeszcze z cztery korytaże plus hall, jak się sprężymy to pokonamy ochronę i nie będziemy zimni! - Dobra Mutt ale jak, oni wyciągneli przeciw nam broń ciężką. - No dalej Riff, Chcemy żyć wiecznie?^ - Nie, ale nie zamierzam skończyć z pociskiem z wyżutni TOW 2 w dupie! - Je*ać!, jeśli mam zginąć to nie przed plutonem egzekucyjnym! Poczułem się owiele bardziej odważny, i wybiegłem za kolejny załom zostawiając po sobie krwawe ślady, następnie wykonując piruet wyciągnąłem Magnum i oddałem trzy strzały do strażnika, zachwiał się i padł na bok. - Siła Magnum gnoju! następnie Riff który wyprzedził mnie, oddał serię przez drzwi, a potem je wykopał, były to jedyne dżwi na zawiasach, wpadłem tam i wycelowałem w kuca który żucił coś w moją stronę, padło to na ziemi i okazało się być trzema magazynkami do M4. - Jak spier*alacie to idę z wami Z pół mroku wyłoniła się Atom Glow z shotgunem AS 12, Riffowi rzuciła paczkę amunicji, z powodu tego że miała niekompletny pancerz kazałem jej zostać z tyłu i ubezpieczać, gdy przeszła obok mnie by pomóc Riffowi ładować Vulcany zauważyłem że pod pancerzem miała skórzaną kurtkę. Wystrzeliliśmy na korytaż po to by znów się schować, przed nami stała barykada z worków z piaskiem i betonowych zapór, na niej oparty był kolejno od prawej: TOW 2 i M 60. - Mamy przeje*ane!, mówiłem ci że nie chcę skończyć z pociskiem TOW w dupie!, ale ty nie ty jak zwykle swoje!, mogłem siedzieć teraz w pokoju i oglądać Mad Maxa! - Prędzej stać pod ścianą i dostać serię z M60!, myślisz że jak odkryliśmy Pranka dali by nam spokój? Seria ognia zaporowego rozprysła się na ścianie, a potem Pocisk z TOW rozbił ścianę na końcu korytaża, była to tylko żałosna prezentacja sił. Musiałem podjąć radykalne kroki w stronę redukcji kucy w M3. i robiąc wślizg z wejścia włączyłem P.A.T.S , pierwszy strzał padł z Magnum którego cały czas lewitowałem, i poleciał w stronę kuca obsługującego TOW i przewiercił jego czaszkę, drugi w tego z M60, jednak haniebnie pudłowałem i ratując się epicką ucieczką która wyglądała tak że odepchnąłem się nogami od ściany, schowałem się spowrotem, gdy seria ucichła Atom która dotąd uzupełniała amunicję w AS wyskoczyła z P.A.T.S i posłała pięcio strzałową serię do tego kuca który dzierżył M60, po tym jak wyszliśmy z wejścia zobaczyliśmy dwa kuce, jeden z dziurą w głowie, a drugi miał zdeformowaną twarz, i serię dziur w gardle, obaj leżeli w własnej krwi trochę było też na ścianie. gdy weszliśmy do Hallu na środku w "bunkrze" stał on. Ten który zastrzelił Pranka, Kapitan. - Ładnie, ładnie, widzę że przywłaszczyliście sobie też tą smarkulę, Oj głupio zrobiłaś Atom, głupio - Niby dlaczego? - Ci dwaj idioci zostaliby rozstrzelani sami, a teraz zmarnujemy jeszcze dwadzieścia pocisków na ciebie. - Pff, jak miałabym przez cały czas stać przy tej konsoli dzień w dzień, to dwadzieścia pocisków to mała cena za wolność. - Jasne, zaraz was osobiście rozk*rwię, ale CIEBIE pomalutku. - A żryj granat ch*ju! w tym momencie granat który cisnął Riff zatoczył majestatyczny łuk... i wybuchł w powietrzu! - Ha, nawet nie umiecie rzucać, przychlasty! Kapitan ostentacyjnie zdmuchnął dym z jego karabinu. Schowaliśmy się gdy seria z karabinu przecieła powietrze, i nadszarpneła moje ucho! - O cholera!, boli jak diabli! - Weź się podłecz a ja go zajmę. Riff ogniem zaporowym ostrzelał bunkier, a Atom korzystając z okazji przemieściła się za kolejną osłonę, po chwili zrozumiałem co robiła, on zachodziła go od flanki!, wprawdzie to ja chciałem zabić Kapitana, ale jeśli ona zaczeła już flankować to nie zamierzałem przeszkadzać. - Riff nie przestawaj, będziemy się zmieniać!! - Rock n' Roll! kolejna seria z vulcanów roztrzaskała się o bunkier, Riff się schował a ja zacząłem ostrzał, strzelał bym tak gdyby nie to co zobaczyłem, drzwiami wbiegało około czterdziestu żołnierzy, bez namysłu zmieniłem tryb ognia na granatnik, i wystrzeliłem, granat roztrzaskał się na tyle blisko dy zabić większą część napastników, dziewięciu, rozerwało na kawałki, a jeden nie miał nogi. Wszystko było by wporządku gdyby nie to że mój karabin kliknął. - Cholera jasna!, strzelaj Riff, strzelaj! Sprawdziłem gdzie jest Atom, brakowało jeszcze trochę, wszystko było by wpożo gdyby nie Riff, - Zaciął się!, strzelaj ty! Seria z karabinu Kapitana roztrzaskiwała się na osłonach - Ja?, Ja nie mam pestek! - Noż Kur*a! I olśnienie Atom dała mi cztery magazynki, przeładowałem i zacząłem dalej strzelać, byłem pewny że widzę kapitana i kożystając z C.S.S.C strzeliłem do kapitana i trafiłem!, a jednocześnie Atom podniosła wesoły okrzyk: - Ha, to ja zabiłam ciebie kuta*ie! - Hej, to ja go zabiłem! - Nie, popatrz ma dziury po moim AS. - Ale na czole ma dziurę po kuli! - Eee, to wygląda uroczo jak się kłucicie ale musimy z tąd, spierniczać! Riff zachował się najdoroślej z nas, gdy szliśmy przez drzwi, Atom zwróciła uwagę na krew i wnętrzności walające się przy drzwiach. - Ło Ku*wa!, czy ja coś przegapiłam?! - Uwierz to był piękny widok. - Nie przeczę. Wprawdzie to co powiedział Riff strasznie mi "słodziło" , nie uznałem tego za pochwałę, byłem zbyt zajęty by myśleć o tym co zrobiłem, byłem pewny że uśmiercilismy ponad dwadzieścia dziewięc kucy w jeden dzień, liczba ta wzrosła i to szybko do pięćdziesięciu. Gdy przeszliśmy przez drzwi rzuciło się na nas czterech kucy, mieli noże i starali się zrobić z nich dobry użytek, pierwszy który przewrócił mnie wyciągnął Magnum i skierował na mnie, zacząłem się z nim siłować, a w tym czasie Riff starł się z dwoma innymi, Atom była w nieciekawej sytuacji, jeden z kucy siedział na niej i siłował się z nią, posiadał wielki nóż bojowy, w końcu nie wytrzymałem i wyjechałem mojemu oprawcy " z bańki", upuścił Magnum a ja odepchłem go nogą, gdy próbował wstać zarobił kulkę. Wycelowałem w oprawcę Atom i zabiłem go jednym strzałem, potem strzeliłem ( używając P.A.T.S) do jednego z oprawcy Riffa, padł ale drugi przycisnął mojego przyjaciela do ściany i bił go po brzuchu, Atom rzuciła się na niego i wbiła mu nóż w bok gardła, krew trysneła obficie z rany a sama Atom pogorszyła sprawę wyciągając nóż, czego efektem było jeszcze więcej krwi. Dysząc i sapiąc powiedziała: - Już niedaleko, mamy ostatni korytaż i śluzę. - Ten gnój mnie ugryzł! To co powiedział Riff było faktem, jeden z oprawcy ugryzł mojego przyjaciela, ale lekko. gdy zmierzaliśmy korytażem Riff kosił niemiłosiernie wszystkich przed nami, ja pomagałem Atom, w ochranianiu tyłów, Riff kosił, my sprzątaliśmy tyły, potem zmiana, i Riff kosił tyły a my sprzątaliśmy przejście, jak wspomniałem przy śluzy liczba zabitych wynosiła trzydzieści pięć. Weszliśmy przez kolejne drzwi do śluzy, wielkie wrota spały tak ponad pięćdziesiąt lat, do dzisiaj. - Dobra Riff, ja osłaniam ty i Atom otwieracie. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem że Atom miała otarty pociskiem bok. - Atom, ty jesteś ranna! - Kur..., faktycznie!, boli! - Nie ruszaj się opatrzę ci to. Riff wyciągnął apteczkę, była przestrzelona w trzech miejscach, kule ukwiły w środku. Popatrzył z zdumieniem na apteczkę, podniusł i ucałował. - Moje ty kochanie!, ocaliłaś mnie!. Jeszcze raz ucałował białą apteczkę z czerwonym krzyżem i maleńkimi serduszkami na styku ramion. - Yyy, Riff ja cierpię!, weź to kurde zasklep First-Packiem albo coś! - A tak już. wyciągnął strzykawkę z czerwonym płynem w środku i specjalnymi rurkami wbiegającymi do wskaźnika na boku strzykawki, wbił ja w bok Atom. - Ała boli! - Ma boleć. Chwilę później po jej ranie została tylko blizna, i tą spokojną chwilę rozmiotły na strzępy strzały, - No jazda! wpisujcie kod i dawajcie tą procedurę, ja ich wystrzelam!. Zacząłem strzelać do napastników, pierwza fala zgineła tak samo szybko jak się pojawiła. Korzystając z przerwy podbiegłem do jednego z martwych wrogów i zauważyłem metalową tarczę, bez namysłu wziąłem ją i zająłem pozycję, kolejna fala została zmieciona ale została tylko klacz - dowódca straży, jako że nie miałem pestek a nie zdążył bym przeładować mojego karabinu natałem na nią z tarczą - Tarcza szmato!^ Dowódczyni, odleciała spory kawałek i znokautowała się o ścianę. Byłem pod istnym wrażeniem mojej siły. Przy jednym z wrogów znalazłem pokaźną ilość amunicji do M4, bez zbędnych namysłów zabrałem całość. Gdy miałem wrócić na pozycję zauważyłem że jeden z wrogów miał AS 12 Atom ocaliła nasze tyłki więc trzeba było podziękować, zwinąłem całą amunicję i uświadomiłem sobie że przegrałem, to nie ja zabiłem Kapitana tylko ona, ale chwilę zniszczył moment gdy strzały przepruły przez powietrze, wróciłem na pozycję i stanąłem za tarczą, myśląc że zaatakują "kupą" poważnie się myliłem, rozstawili się po osłonach, zaczeła się efektowna wymiana nabojów, jako że jeden z przeciwników zrobił poważny błąd wykorzystałem to i "pożyczyłem" mu kilka naboi, wycelowałem w następnego i posłałem w jego stronę kilka strzałów, dwa przeszły na wylot. - Jak tam nasza procedura?!, bo ja tu Kur*a nie wydalam! - Ja ci pomogę! seria z Vulcanów przepruła przeciwników i ich osłony, i poraz kolejny nie było co zbierać, - Uwaga otwieram chłopaki! Wycofując się podeszliśmy do Atom, Wrota trzasknęły i pomału zaczeły się otwierać, gdy szczelina między dwoma wsuwanymi w ścianę wrotami była wystarczająca przeszliśmy przez nie, a Atom rzuciła się do panelu po to by zamknąć wrota. Zatrzasnęły się z głuchym hukiem, byliśmy tu, na powierzchni. To było ciekawe ale i przerażające, przed nami był tunel, niedługi z drewnianymi drzwiami na końcu, poszliśmy do nich no bo co innego mogliśmy zrobić?. Położyliśmy kopyta na nich. - To droga do naszej wolności. - Tak. - Otwieramy czy stoimy?. Otwarliśmy je wspólnie, pierwsze co nas uderzyło to to że niebo było prawie bezchmurne, a na zachodzie widać było zachodzące słońce. światło raziło ale tylko przez pierwsze dwie minuty, to co zobaczyliśmy było wprost epickie, przed nami było jakieś przedwojenne miasteczko, a obok przebiegała autostrada usłana wrakami samochodów E.P Motors. - O cholera, gdzie my kurde jesteśmy?! - W raju! Mój Pip oznajmił że jesteśmy w miejscu o nazwie Stealattle... Koniec Rozdziału pierwszego... ^ na filipinach żołnierz armi stanów zjednoczonych wykrzyknął slogan: "Dalej, chcecie żyć wiecznie?" wspomnienie tego tekstu jest hołdem dla niego i jego kolegów. ^ Pozdro dla Roja! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki